WHY I LOVE YOU
by The Several
Summary: My first romance and a little angst story. Monica inside the town of Palm Brinks was always treated as an outsider. But there will always be one person who will stand by her, no matter what. [DONE?]
1. Outsider

**WHY I LOVE YOU**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 1: Outsider**

By The Several

**IMPORTANT:** This is my first fic of this nature: both romance and a little angst. As you've probably noticed while you were playing DC2 (if you played it), some people in Palm Brinks don't trust Monica, as she was new inside 'the town that never saw the outside world'. If you try talking to the people you can take on the train, some of them will say they'd rather talk to Max because they don't trust her. I wondered, 'What if that's how most of the story goes?' Well, this story's the guess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since the adventure started, ever since Monica came to the humble, isolated little town of Palm Brinks, no one trusted her. She was an outsider after all. She came from 'beyond the wall.'

Since a long time before the adventure, the town of Palm Brinks was prevented from ever seeing the outside world again.

A girl from the outside, not to mention crazily mentioning she's from the future to prevent a catastrophe, I mean, sheesh! How could you believe that?

Max, the richest boy in town and also the town's most charitable person, was involved in this quest the girl called Monica rambled about.

---------------------

Several months have past since the adventure started, and the two adventurers have finally completely prevented the great evil that supposedly engulfed their world.

Max and Monica returned to Palm Brinks, where Max got the greatest greetings a person could ever have.

Unfortunately for Monica, it was no different. The 'girl from the outside' will always be the outsider.

Monica stared at the ground below her. It was a terrible feeling. She had lost her parents; she wasn't able to get revenge because she felt sorry for her enemy, and now… this.

A shadow loomed over from where she was staring at on the floor. It was Max.

"Hey, Monica," said he. Max then started to walk by beside her. They walked along the town, and everybody just stared at her. She could hear their loud whispers.

"Why is he with her? The 'girl from the outside?'" she hears.

"Look at that sword!… She must be a violent person… Maximillian should not be hanging around with her!" said another.

"Yes, she's a bad influence to the town's greatest sponsor," said more.

_I can't stand any of these people! What do they know about me?_ she thought. She couldn't look directly at the townspeople, as to fear the faces that they were making.

Max then stopped walking, and then faced her. "Monica, what's wrong?" Obviously, he was oblivious to what was going on.

"It's…nothing. I'm glad the people think you're a hero now. You're pretty famous." Monica smiled at him, but underneath her smooth skin is a saddened heart. She liked Max, and she's pretty sure Max likes her too. But the townsfolk…

"Monica," replied Max. "You deserve this too. We saved the world together. No… you deserve more than I do." Max then looked directly at her eyes. Their eyes locked on to each other, glittering at each other's sight. Their faces get closer to each other.

"Monica…"

Suddenly, he was taken by some of the townsfolk by the arms, pulling him away from her.

"Max, you must be tired already!" said one.

"Yes, you should rest instead. Instead of… brrrr!" one shivered.

"You shouldn't talk to people like her. She's bad news," one more commented.

Monica frowned again. For a while there, she actually smiled. During her adventures with him, she smiled. But here…

Another talked. "Yes, and furthermore—"

"STOP IT!" Max yelled at the lot of them. The townsfolk, including Monica was taken aback. His voice never reached that high before in his life. For the first time, he was really furious. More furious than when he was facing the dark entities.

"How could you do this to her? She's a nice person! But all you could think about is how she's from the outside!" He then held Monica's hand, and dragged her gently through the crowd. "C'mon, Monica, you don't deserve this treatment. Let's get out of here."

With that, the townsfolk just watched them go. The whole part of that town was silent.

**To be continued…**


	2. Understanding

**WHY I LOVE YOU**

_Dark Cloud 2 _Fanfic

**Chapter 2: Understanding----**

By The Several

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two reached near Max's gigantic house. Monica pulled away from him at the manor's gates.

"Max, why are you doing this to me?" Monica asked, confusion filled her eyes.

Max was confused as well. "To get you away from those townsfolk, of course! I can't believe they'd say such nasty things!"

"No," Monica interrupted him. "I meant… why are you doing this for me?"

Max looked away and tried to find the appropriate response. He blushed a little and staggered.

Monica looked at him sadly and said, "The only thing you're doing is hurting me, Max… So please, stop it!" Monica ran away. Max tried to stop her, but his legs wouldn't let him. He could only watch her getting smaller and smaller from his view as their distance got greater, and look at the ground where trails of her tears had dampened the stone road. "You should've just said it, Max," he said to himself.

--------------------

Monica stopped running as she neared a bridge. She stopped at the bridge, and rested at the side railing while she looked over at the river below her.

She looked at the river, her face covered with tears. She tried to wipe them off, but more tears only took their place.

Several minutes passed, and the tears gradually stopped flowing. She looked at her reflection to see if she was okay. She tried to keep calm, but being in a town that rejected her wasn't helping any.

"The least the town could do was try to comfort me," she said to herself, remembering the day when her father was killed right before her eyes. "But the only thing they've done is add insult to injuries." Her eyes began to water again, but she stopped them there.

"And Max," she continued. "I know he just pities me. If he really cared, why isn't he here to comfort me yet?"

That of Max's suddenly replaced her reflection in the water. "Because I was still wondering if you'd wanted me beside you right now, or if you wanted to be alone with your thoughts," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around, seeing Max looking at her. She couldn't tell what his face was saying, because it looked as if it was saying a lot of different things at the same time.

She looked back at the river, trying to ignore him, but then she felt like she was being rude. If he left, it would have been her fault for ignoring him.

But he didn't leave. Instead, he went beside her and rested on the railing, also looking at the river.

"To answer your question a while ago," Max continued. "I'm doing this for you because I care."

He touches her face as she looks at him, her eyes unsure of the emotion she felt.

"Because I like you."

He rests her head on his own shoulder, an arm around her and the other, resting her head. He tries to comfort her on his arms, her face showing that she was satisfied with his honesty. The townsfolk watched, but the two didn't care what they had to say. The two knew what they felt for each other, and the only thing the townsfolk could do, was to try and respect that.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author:**_ I'm not sure if this is really the end, but it sounds like it, doesn't it? I've always wanted to do a short story, but I always ended up coming with at least 5 chapters! All of my other fics I actually planned to only have at least 3 each. But the story extended to have a bit more feeling so I ended up with more chapters. Finally, my first 2 chapter fic!_

_But now that this is done, at least I can concentrate on my other fics. But you've noticed that I've always done sort of sad and dramatic fics. So, I'll try to make my next one at least funnier and less dramatic. Please review!_


End file.
